


Sex Note

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Death Note Kink Meme, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Not actually porn, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sex, Some dark themes, mentions of rape & incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What if the Death Note weren't a "death" note at all, but something that controlled sexual matters? Yes, I know parodies like this have been done ALL OVER THE PLACE but I would absolutely love to see it done seriously. Like, it would have the power to increase desire, enhance... physical attributes..."- Original PromptPosted on the anonymous LiveJournal Death note Kink meme, I am not the author. Link inside.





	Sex Note

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the original link  
> http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=500947
> 
> I'm posting this here so that if anything happens to the original there's still a copy. Also, I find livejournals layout annoying to navigate. 
> 
> Everything has been merged into one chapter because I'm lazy and can't be bothered to separate them properly. 
> 
> I will take this down if author or archive staff wishes it.
> 
> Make sure to read the tags so you know what you're getting into.

Rules of the Sex Note:

The human who this note is primed for shall be altered in whatever way the writer describes.

The note must be primed by having a nickname assigned to the person being changed. This must be done by writing their true first and last names while picturing their face, and then adding the command: IS NOW DESIGNATED followed by the chosen nickname. The names must be spelled correctly.

Multiple people can be affected by the note, but only if the note has been primed for them.

Nicknames cannot be repeated.

Nicknames cannot be assigned to a group. Attempting to do so will cause the command to fail.

Changes do not need to obey physical and/or biological laws. They cannot be reversed.

The person who uses this note can only make changes that appeal to the user.

 

Light shook his head in disbelief as he read the list of rules. This was possibly the most retarded practical joke he'd ever come across. And to think, the book had seemed like it might be interesting when he saw it falling from the sky...

 

He couldn't help laughing softly as he tucked the book into his bag. At least it was something harmless. He could treat it as a mental exercise: with total power to alter everything about himself, what would he change? He'd have to work it all out before writing it into the book, if the changes were irreversible. Though he did wonder, what would happen if, say, he had a girl with B-cups shrink to A-cups and then grow to C-cups. That wouldn't, technically, be reversing the change...

 

 

A week later, he'd decided on what he would write. He primed the note with a mixture of embarrassment and anticipation; it must be a joke, but if it wasn't... He had the perfect test in mind.

 

Yagami Light is now designated Shine.

The scar on Shine's right shin heals completely, leaving flawless skin.

He felt a tingle, almost like a mild case of pins-and-needles, in the skin on his right leg. He pulled his trouser-leg up - and stared in disbelief as the pale reminder of a bad fall during tennis practise faded away, leaving his skin perfectly clear.

 

He stared at his leg, then shot up and stared at the note in disbelief. "It's real," he whispered.

 

He smirked. It was just as well he'd already decided what he wanted to write...

 

Shine's skin is now evenly tanned, and will not get cancer or sunburn.

Shine has inhumanly fast reflexes.

He is a lot stronger, but has perfect control over his strength. He is vastly more flexible.

His hair is perfect without time and effort being spent on it.

His eyes are golden-hazel, and adjust to light levels immediately with no pain or damage.

He does not need to shave.

His hearing is better and he is not pained by high or loud sounds. His hearing cannot be damaged by them.

All of his scars disappear. 

His body heals perfectly, three times faster than it did. His immune system is now immune to all illnesses.

Light wrote in a feverish haste, feeling each change as a tingling wave across his body. His eyes felt something like a painless static shock, the paper and the room around him suddenly becoming much clearer. A similar shock in his ears made him gasp, and then smirk as he could hear his sister humming something in her room. His limbs felt warm as he wrote for more strength, and his joints hummed oddly when he increased his flexibility.

 

It all felt good. It felt - he couldn't help blushing slightly as he felt himself getting hard. Then he grinned, and added a final note.

 

His penis grows three inches longer and three inches thick when erect.

He moaned as he felt his cock grow, stretching and expanding. He hadn't been particularly bothered by his size, but what man wouldn't choose to increase it if he was handed the opportunity?

 

He looked at himself in the mirror. The changes he'd made were subtler than he'd expected, but that just meant he wouldn't need to explain to his family. Then he let his hand drop, giving in to his sudden need. A sudden thought had him picking up his pen with his other hand, and scrawling,

 

He is able to control his orgasms and erections

It was, of course, the best orgasm he'd ever had.

 

After proving to himself that the note was real, Light started wondering what he should do with it. It would be easy to take any girl in school, but there weren't that many who would turn him down without using the note, and he couldn't think of any changes that he wanted to make to them.

 

Besides, it wouldn't be right to change someone just because he wanted to, he told himself. It wouldn't be right to use the powers of the note on anyone else... would it?

 

Harsh laughter brought his attention back to the store he was in. A gang of bikers was outside, crowding around a woman.

 

"I'm Takuo Shibuimaru," the leader introduced himself, blocking her path. "What's your name?" When she didn't answer, he leaned forwards, trying to intimidate her. "Come on, pretty lady. I told you my name, it's only polite that you tell me yours. You want to be polite, don't you?"

 

Light fished out the note, hiding it in a magazine he'd just bought. This was such a perfect opportunity for some experimenting...

 

Takuo Shibuimaru is now designated Shitaku.  
Takuou Shiibuimaru is now designated Shitaku.  
Taakuo Shibuuimaru is now designated Shitaku.

Shitaku does not bully or intimidate women into having sex with him. He does not rape people. He enjoys consensual sex.

Shibuimaru blinked, looking confused for a moment as he drew back from the woman he'd been harrassing. "Huh." He wheeled himself backwards to let her go. "Sorry about that... didn't mean to get in your way?" The words were a question, as if part of him couldn't believe what he was saying, but he let her go even as his gang started shouting at him for it.

 

Light hid the note again on autopilot, his eyes wide as he realised what had just happened. Shibuimaru had been - must have been - going to attack the woman, or his instructions wouldn't have changed anything. He'd just protected a woman from being raped.

 

His face lit with a wondering smile. He'd thought this note was just a novelty, but this - with this power, he could change the world! He couldn't stop murder with it, but the number of people who he 

could  
protect -

 

He hurried home. He had a lot of research to do. And the beauty of the note was that he didn't have to be sure the people he listed had done anything, because all he was doing was 

preventing  
something that they might never have done in the first place.

 

It was perfect.

 

Ryuk chuckled as he flew through the city, playing at dodging round the buildings even though he could choose to simply pass through them. The Sex Note was somewhere ahead of him, a steady pull leading him to whoever held it, and he couldn't wait to find out what mischief had been caused.

 

The house he ended up at was a fairly basic place in the suburbs. He flared his wings and hovered, letting himself drift into the room where the Note currently was.

 

He wasn't surprised to find that the holder of the Note was beautiful - he couldn't think of one who had ever turned down the opportunity to improve their looks. He was rather amused to find that the boy was sat writing papers instead of taking advantage of the Note, though. Amused, and a little disappointed. It was always such fun to suddenly appear to the Note's holder while they were in the middle of someone and watch them freak out. A couple of times he'd appeared in the middle of their someone, for a laugh.

 

On the other hand, breaking the pattern this early was... intriguing.

 

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Enjoying yourself?"

 

The boy jerked and spun around to face him, wide-eyed with shock. Ryuk grinned at Yagami Light, seeing his name as clearly as his face. "Hey. Name's Ryuk. Have you been enjoying yourself with that fun little Note in the bottom drawer of your desk?"

 

Light's shock faded, replaced by an intense stare. "You're the owner... come to take it back, I assume? Am I going to have to pay for it somehow?"

 

"Well, I'm the owner in a 

way.  
And in a way, 

you're  
the owner." Ryuk's grin widened. "As for taking it back... not really."

 

Light frowned. "What? Co-ownership? Why? What do you use it for, and how are you so sure that my ownership won't interfere with that?" He gave Ryuk a head-to-toe scan, more critical than Ryuk was used to, and added, "And what 

are  
you, anyway?"

 

Ryuk leaned against the wall, posing so that his groin drew maximum attention. "Hyuk. Guess."

 

As he'd hoped, Light couldn't resist the challenge. It was always a good idea to make sure of what goads to use on a human owner of the Note as soon as possible. "A naked, seven-foot-tall man with batwings and an obscene case of overendowment who uses a magical book which can make people's sexual behaviour completely out-of-character... What was that Latin word - 

incubus.  
"

 

"Nice," Ryuk nodded. "Technically, I'm a sex kamui, but it's just different names for the same thing."

 

"How does this relate to your leaving the note in my hands?" Light's eyes were sharper than those of any other human he'd ever seen, sending very pleasant chills down the kamui's spine.

 

"Sex kamui get our energy from affecting humans. Spice up their sex lives, give them some really humiliating fetish - things like that. It's fun for a while, but sooner or later we get burned out - there's only so many holes you can make a man stick his penis in, and only so many holes you can make a woman want something in. So when one of us starts getting bored, we drop our book in the human world, and the first human who picks it up becomes the new owner. That gives us a more - personal view of the whole thing," Ryuk's grin widened, "something new to keep us from getting jaded."

"How does it make things 'more personal'?" Light demanded.

"Put it this way - the Sex Note is the bond between the sex kamui Ryuk and the human Light. Whatever you do with it gives me secondhand energy. What have you done so far, anyway? There doesn't seem to be anyone else here now," Ryuk leered as he reached over to open the drawer. Finding it locked, he simply stuck his hand through and pulled the Note out, flipping through the pages. "...Whoa."

Light folded his arms, hunching his shoulders an almost unnoticable amount. "Complaint?"

Ryuk shook his head slowly. "Guess not. The energy's coming to me, so what you're doing's obviously allowed, but - you know, kid, most people don't respond to getting the power to alter people's bodies and minds by making them less perverted, understand?"

Light shrugged, pride lighting up his face. "They just didn't have enough imagination. All those people you're thinking of - they had all this power, and they only used it for their petty desires."

"And you're doing something important with it?" Ryuk asked, watching his new human with fascination.

"Oh, yes." Light's eyes glowed. "I'm changing the world."

Warning: This mentions some very bad situations. The happy fun of the first parts just died.

===

It took several weeks for his efforts to be noticed. It was harder than he'd expected - he could hack into the police databases easily enough, but there were so few records for this type of crime that they were nearly useless. In frustration, he'd nicknamed every gang member and yakuza member he found, forcing each of them to only be capable of consensual sex. He'd gone through the ranks of police officers as well just to be thorough.

He was sickened by the result. His work was being noticed, now - and it started because one group of police officers were complaining about it. Apparently they'd felt it was something of a 'perk' of their job when a woman came to them claiming rape, and hadn't appreciated suddenly becoming incapable. With their complaints, the floodgates opened, hundreds of men complaining of impotence while carefully ignoring the circumstances surrounding it.

A truly stupid theory suggested that a group of vigilante prostitutes were somehow responsible, and it spread like a wildfire - and so did blind retaliations. Light spent the next few days paying attention to all the news and gossip he could find, trying to think of a way to protect the women who were being attacked because of his actions, but the best he could come up with was to make it perfectly clear that that couldn't be the case - by striking globally. There were enough accessible records of rapists from and in other countries that he could affect people in Europe and America almost simultaneously, while they should have been safe from any vigilantes.

By consistently striking everyone he could find who might commit rape, he finally managed to get across to even the most stubbornly blind complainers that this couldn't be the work of any one person - or even a group.

Ryuk found the whole thing hysterical. "Hey, Light, at this rate, you're gonna be responsible for more deaths than a shinigami! Using a Sex Note! Aren't you proud of yourself?"

Light flinched, and fought down the urge to glare. The incubus was invisible and inaudible to everyone but him. Getting a reputation for being crazy would be a bad thing, he told himself.

On the other hand, if the public reaction was a completely unexpected outcry, the anonymity of the Internet let him know that there were a lot of people who agreed with and supported what he was doing. Kougoukan - literally 'anti-rape' - was becoming a popular figure for young women to call on for protection.

And not just young women - the complaints from the police had opened his eyes to just how corrupt authority figures could be. In between his first targets, he went for orphanage staff, nicknaming them and writing them to be only respond sexually to adults of twenty and over.

He was far less surprised by the complaints this time.

 

L let his lips curve ever-so-slightly as he looked at the glowing computer screen, not bothering to turn around as the door behind him opened. "The United Nations. The Organisation for Security and Co-operation in Europe. The Council of Europe. The Arab League. The Organisation of American States." He stood up and stretched. "There are a great number of people asking L to investigate this mysterious lack of success rapists across the world are suffering from." His almost-invisible smirk became a sneer. "Mainly under protests of 'violation of human rights', though I have yet to find a legally-recognised document that claims raping someone is a human right that should not be interfered with."

 

He wandered around the room aimlessly, aware of Watari's silent attention on him. "I have found evidence suggesting that this anti-rapist campaign originated in Japan - likely in Tokyo. There are currently no cases requiring L's presence, and Coil's and Deneuve's workloads are both well-in-hand. I believe L's agent, Ryuuzaki, should be sent to investigate."

 

Watari waited to be sure that he was finished before speaking. "Is it so important to find the people responsible for this?"

 

L nodded, one hand rising sharply to cut Watari off. "However this is done, it controls the 

victims'  
autonomic responses. The use this ability is currently being put to may be benign, but how are we to trust that the users will never be tempted to use it for their own ends? There are a number of ways that such a thing could be misused, and I assure you that a vast number of the multiple requests for L to find the perpetrators stems from an urge to seize this unknown method for their own use." He gave a dry huff. "And I am not the only one to have noticed that the first and most frequent complaints are from Japan. I do not doubt that various governments have already sent their spies to look for any clues as to who, what, and how."

 

Watari nodded, his own eyes narrowing. "Understood, sir. Will you be co-ordinating with the Japanese police on this?"

 

L wanted very much to grimace as he considered the question. "I suppose I must. Though 

not  
the group who were so vocal with their complaints, I think."

 

Watari nodded once more in acknowledgement. "Where, then?"

 

L considered, scratching his leg with his toenails. "I may as well start by going to the NPA. I believe the current chief is located in the Kantou region. I doubt he will have anything useful to share, but I may as well find out for sure. Make sure that Ryuuzaki will be expected by Yagami Soichiro."

 

Watari bowed, and left the room. L turned back to his screens, and smiled again. "Kougoukan is a little overconfident, I think," he murmured to the empty room. "Let us see if I can change that."

 

Light frowned as he added another orphanage's staff to his Note. He'd been getting more and more distracted recently - if he hadn't given himself control over his erections, he would have seriously embarrassed himself at school by now. It was as if... "Ryuk. Does using the Note increase the user's libido?"

 

Ryuk snickered. "You noticed, huh? Most people figure it's just 'cause they're getting all they want. 'Course, they're making changes they can take advantage of, instead of hitting people all over the world without getting anything back for it." He grinned, thrusting his hips towards Light. "Let me know when I start looking good, huh? I'll be more than happy to help you scratch your itch."

 

Sayu knocked on the door before Light could tell Ryuk how 

un  
appealing the offer was. "Hey, Light? Can you help me with my homework?"

 

Ryuk's grin widened. "Hey, maybe she'll look good to you first! That'll be fun to watch!"

 

Light stared at Ryuk in horror. He wanted to say that he'd never do anything like that to Sayu, but the Note was clearly able to affect him in subtle ways, and Ryuk seemed a little 

too  
confident that he would end up doing something he'd regret...

 

"Just a moment, Sayu, I'll clear the desk," he called, and wrote as fast as he could,

 

Shine has no incestuous feelings towards his family.

Yagami Sayu is designated Sister. Sister has no incestuous feelings towards her family.  
before closing the Note and tucking it out of sight. He unlocked his door to the sound of Ryuk's disappointed whinging, "But it would have been 

funny!  
"

 

"What are you doing in here recently?" Sayu asked as she walked into his room. "It's like we barely see you any more!"

 

He smiled at her apologetically. "I have to study. You know the exams are coming up."

 

She pouted. "I guess."

 

"What are you having trouble with?"

 

She held up her maths textbook with an abashed smile. Light couldn't hold back his groan, shaking his head with a smile. "Which part?"

 

"Quadratic equations."

 

"What part of how to work them out don't you understand?" Light asked, then chorused with her, "All of it."

 

"Don't be mean!" she protested, but she was smiling too. Light looked at her, innocent and happy, and knew with utter certainty that he was doing the right thing in protecting her and other girls like her, whatever the public's opinion might be.

 

And whatever price he might end up having to pay for what he was doing, it would be worth it.

 

Soichiro rubbed his temples, trying to stave off his impending headache with sheer willpower. This 'Kougoukan' was making a complete mockery of Japan's police forces; forcefully altering people, without so much as a warning, and not even leaving the police themselves untouched!

 

He shook his head. The officers who had complained all had good records, so Kougoukan must have forced them to try and fail so that it - they? she? he? They didn't even know 

that  
much - could use them as an example.

 

His lips tightened. If Kougoukan was so determined to make an example, why couldn't it have just made one of the criminals speak out, instead of destroying the reputation of an entire precinct? No, it might hide behind claims of good intentions, but Kougoukan obviously just wanted to ruin people's lives. A terrorist, only it was working from boredom instead of religion.

 

And now, because things obviously weren't difficult enough - as the Chief of the NPA, Soichiro was responsible for overseeing the investigations Kougoukan had sparked off; he hadn't been home in three days - 

L  
had decided to send an agent to Japan, to look for Kougoukan. Even 

if  
this Ryuuzaki found anything, it seemed clear that L would immediately take the prisoners into his personal custody.

 

Soichiro breathed deeply, trying to subdue his anger. If L took the prisonesr, he wouldn't have to worry about claims of false imprisonment or accusations of brutality, or any of the hundred possible openings that Kougoukan might exploit. It would be L's problem, not his.

 

He didn't entirely convince himself, but he did calm down enough to meet the agent without making a fool of himself. That would have to do, he decided.

 

Maybe he should talk over what was known about this Kougoukan with Light, and see if he had any insights to offer.

 

L crouched, staring blankly into space as he went over what he knew about Kougoukan again. The list of facts was depressingly short:

 

*Kougoukan is the name given by the media to the person or people responsible for the rising number of impotent rapists.

 

**Kougoukan's efforts show intelligence; this is not some unexplained phenomena, but a conscious work on the part of some person or people.

 

**The name was provided by the media, not Kougoukan. Kougoukan has made no attempt to communicate with the world.

 

***There are no signs of the sort of international communication that would be required by a group of people who need to coordinate their efforts.

 

*Kougoukan's reach is worldwide.

 

**There is no way of knowing when or how Kougoukan affects people, but too many of its 'victims' do not travel.

 

*Kougoukan has (currently unknown) constraints.

 

**Unidentified rapists are not being stopped.

 

**There are records of rapists who were successful when Kougoukan was first heard of losing their capability since.

 

**High possibility that all known 'victims' have records of one form of another which police would have access to (criminal/staff)... possible link between Kougoukan and police, or can/does Kougoukan hack police databases?

 

*Kougoukan is not punishing rapists, merely rendering them incapable.

 

**Important question: Is Kougoukan incapable of anything else? Probability: ~8%.

 

***The variety of scenarios which are prevented, combined with the specificity of impotence only occurring when the other party is unwilling, rules out any known means of gaining similar results. If the means were entirely mental, then the 'victims' would be forced to lose all interest in making the attempt.

 

**Therefore: Kougoukan is not acting from a desire for revenge.

 

**Kougoukan's actions imply a desire to protect others, especially the attempt to discredit the vengeful attacks on random women.

 

Conclusions:

 

*Kougoukan is from Japan. Probability: 92%.

 

**First complaints and largest density of known 'victims' both from Japan.

 

*Kougoukan is female. Probability: 81%

 

**Men tend not to consider rape, or to underestimate its severity. Women, and girls above a certain age, are taught to be afraid of it. 

 

**Alternately, Kougoukan might be a man who is responsible for one or more younger female relatives.

 

*Kougoukan is mid-to-late teens, and/or has a sheltered upbringing, leading to high levels of idealism. Probability: 88%

 

**Younger would not be likely to know about rape, older would probably be too cynical to attempt this.

 

*Kougoukan has not been personally affected by rape, either of self or of family/friends. Probability: 94%

 

**Lack of drive for revenge. Kougoukan's behaviour implies that rape has been a theoretical threat: a known danger, but not one that is expected or has been experienced by self or proxy.

L wanted to grit his teeth. The most frustrating thing was that he had no way of testing any of his assumptions. There would be no physical evidence if Kougoukan did stop someone, and if he did not, L would bear responsibility for arranging the failed test.

His best chance would be if he could find out what, precisely, Kougoukan's restrictions were, and then use that to learn more about either Kougoukan or the ability they used. He was looking forwards to dispelling the superstitious awe that was starting to gather around Kougoukan's name. He might even allow them to join him, once he was satisfied that he knew enough about them to keep them properly leashed.

First, however, he would have to meet the Japanese police, and try not to alienate them to the point that they would withhold information out of spite.

His shoulders hunched a little more. He was not looking forwards to his impending meeting.

Hiding his gloom beneath an air of efficiency, he started going over possible outcomes to the meeting, and how he could use them to get the best result for himself. 'Maybe I could use this to test whether Kougoukan is getting his information from a contact within the police, or simply from accessing their databases...'

 

Light rolled his eyes as Sayu knocked on his door again. "You sure you spelt her name right?" Ryuk taunted. "She seems pretty desperate to spend time with you."

He shook his head at the incubus, fingers flicking in Japanese sign language. 'It's not sexual.' Ignoring the disbelieving snort in response, he unlocked his door. "Maths again?"

Sayu ducked her head, trying to hide her smile. "Yeah."

"Didn't you have a test on this today?" he asked as he stood back to let her in. "How did you do?"

She blushed. "Li-i-ight! I can't show you that!"

"That badly?" he pretended to scold her, knowing that the real reason she couldn't show him was because it would ruin this excuse for them to spend time together. "At least tell me you understand quadratic equations now."

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah! There's just this one bit in my homework..."

Light looked around as the front door opened, listening carefully.

"Is Dad here?" Sayu asked, hopeful, and jumped out of her chair before he could answer, running for the stairs.

"Hey! You could at least do the last one yourself!" Light called, following her at a more dignified pace.

By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs Sayu was bouncing in front of their father, chattering happily about her day. Light paused, taking in the weariness in their father's posture, and held back a guilty wince. He knew that as Kougoukan he was responsible for his father's increased workload, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, and there was nothing else that would help.

"Dad," he said, coming forwards with a smile. "Welcome home."

His father laughed a little. "Yes, it's good to be back. Let's get to the table quickly, and not waste your mother's delicious cooking."

Sayu bounded off ahead of them both. Light wanted to follow her, to get away from the awkwardness that his father wasn't aware of - but that would just hurt his father's feelings. "You shouldn't let them work you too hard," he said quietly.

His father shook his head at him. "I'll be fine." He walked off before Light could respond.

"I hope so," Light murmured, too quietly for him to hear, and followed them both. His guilt was joined by a sick feeling in his stomach as he realised that if he had worded his lack of incestuous interest to more specifically apply to his sister, he'd probably let his eyes drop just a little below his father's belt...

He shoved the thought away. His mother's cooking didn't deserve the lack of interest he'd have if he kept thinking about that.

 

Soichiro relaxed as he sat with his family for the first time in far too long, and told himself that he would not let it go so long before he came back home for the night, conveniently ignoring the many, many other times he'd made himself - and Sachiko - the exact same promise.

Light was watching him, trying to gauge his current health. He held back a smile at his rush of pride; his son was so determined to protect everyone.

"How is school going, Light?"

Light paused, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "The same as always."

"Always top of the class," Sayu teased, rolling her eyes.

"And how is school going for you?" Soichiro asked her.

She paused tellingly. "...The same as always?" she tried. Light glanced over, catching her eyes, and smirked. She did her best to pout at him without their parents seeing.

Soichiro let himself smile, just a little, and returned to his food. "I see."

"...You seem tired, Dad," Light said.

He nodded with a weary sigh. "This latest problem is stirring up a lot of trouble. If we could just find a way to get our hands on the perpetrators..." He sighed. "There's a new investigator coming in - an outside agent, not one of ours. Maybe he can find us a new lead to follow."

 

Light looked puzzled. "Which perpetrators are you after? I don't remember hearing about anyone confessing and then -" he silenced himself, seeing something on Soichiro's face that warned him not to continue.

 

Soichiro breathed deeply, wondering how his son could need to ask. "The perpetrator responsible for the false confessions we've been receiving recently."

 

"False?" Light asked in surprise. A fresh wave of anger at Kougoukan swept over Soichiro. To think that his own son had been so taken in by this warped attack...

 

"False," he repeated firmly. "A shameful attempt to destroy the names of good men, innocent men, and the cowards responsible for it won't even show their faces -"

 

"Calm down," Sachiko begged, and he cut himself off to focus on his breathing again. 

 

Across the table, Light had a strange look on his face. "I suppose it hadn't occurred to me that it was an attack because of the choice of victims," he said slowly. "If it was meant to ruin the reputation of the police, you'd expect whoever was responsible to aim for someone with a higher status. They'd be easier to find information on."

 

The words made a cold chill trickle down Soichiro's spine. As the chief of the NPA, 

he  
would be one of those high-profile targets. The thought of something - 

someone  
\- forcing him to stand in front of everyone and behave as disgustingly as Kougoukan's victims had -

 

"It doesn't make sense that Kougoukan would switch from stopping actual rapists to forcing false confessions," Light continued stubbornly. "And you can't claim that they faked all of it. Not with the records some of those men had."

 

Soichiro stared at him in disbelief. Was this real? Was this his son Light being so completely misled by such an obvious ruse? How could he be so mistaken, so easily fooled?

 

Unknown to him, the teenager staring at him over the table was wondering precisely the same thing.

 

Their tableau was shattered by Sachiko's scolding. "Light, you know that your father has a much better understanding of things like this."

 

Light's lips thinned. He bent his head. "Of course. I apologise for speaking out of turn." He picked up his empty dish and stood up. "Thanks for the meal, Mum. It was delicious."

 

"You must have been really hungry to eat it all that fast," Sayu said, blinking at him. 

 

He smiled. "I suppose so. Do you understand your textbook now?"

 

She nodded enthusiastically, the tense atmosphere dissipated by her childish behaviour.

 

"Oh, Sayu, are you still asking Light for help?" Sachiko sighed.

 

Soichiro frowned at his son as Light put the dishes in the kitchen. "I think we need to have a talk."

 

Light looked at him, a touch ashamed now that the first shock had passed. "No, I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood what I'd heard about Kougoukan. I didn't mean to sound like I was taking their side over yours."

 

"Hmm." Soichiro looked at the innocent face turned towards him, and felt some of his anger vanish. "Very well."

 

Light bent his head and escaped upstairs to his room.

L slouched up to the desk. "Ryuuzaki, here to see Yagami-san." He wished for a moment that he could have brought some sweets to distract himself with, but his behaviour was skirting the edge of 'too unprofessional to listen to' as it was.

L despised social conventions. Being forced to comply with them did nothing to improve his temper. Neither did the look on the duty officer's face. Instead of waiting just to be ignored, L walked straight past him, heading for the office Yagami should be in.

"Where do you think you're going?" the officer bleated.

"I just told you," L called over his shoulder, uncaring of the looks he got from the people he passed.

Yagami was easily recognised from the identifying photo in the file L had read on him. He looked up from his paperwork, offended, as L let himself into the room without any introduction.

Before he could complain, L said, "Yagami-san. I am L's agent, Ryuuzaki."

"Ah... hello." L smirked inwardly, enjoying putting the man off-balance. "I'm afraid that I don't personally have information on Kougoukan's most recent actions -"

"L does," L told him, hoping to cut through the time-wasting politeness.

Yagami stiffened, nodding abruptly. "If there is any way I can be of help -"

"What information do you have on the men who started the rash of complaints?"

Yagami took a deep breath. "The officers in question had exemplary records before falling under Kougoukan's influence."

L gave him his most unimpressed look. That sounded like he had tried to argue on their behalf - unsuccessfully - before. Nothing in the files indicated personal connections to them - L doubted he had even met them - so that left a generic prejudice in favour of any police officer who managed to keep his worst excesses from official record.

Wonderful. Truly, this man was the best choice to put in charge of investigating, if covering up the dirt and sweeping it under the rug was what the higher-ranked people wanted.

But if that was what they were after, L mused, then who had Yagami been arguing with? "Have there been many Kougoukan supporters protesting?"

Yagami's mouth twisted. "Not in public. There are a ridiculous number of websites cheering it on, but -"

"Then who have you been arguing with?"

Yagami blinked at him, blindsided by the question or the bluntness. Probably both. "What?"

"You were immediately defensive when I enquired about the men who first complained of Kougoukan's effect. Why?"

Yagami coughed into his fist, looking away. "That has nothing to do with the case."

"It relates to Kougoukan. Therefore, it is relevant to the case," L explained, already annoyed at having to point out the obvious.

"My son misunderstood what has been reported about Kougoukan."

Family drama. Boring. Except - L's mind caught on an unofficial note in the file he'd read - Yagami's only son, Light, had helped the police solve cases before now...

It wasn't much. But it was a person who was used to police procedure, intelligent enough to help the police years before he was officially old enough to, and who was now known to have pro-Kougoukan sympathies.

L had solved cases with less evidence to start from.

"Of course, he knows better now," Yagami finished.

L doubted it.

Light stared intently at the computer screen.

"What are you doing?" Ryuk asked from where he was sprawled over Light's bed.

"Research. I want to know who this outside investigator Dad mentioned is."

"Bor-ing," Ryuk grumbled. "Ain'tcha got any toys?"

"None that I think you'd be interested in," Light said absently, not looking away from what he was doing.

"Oh?" Ryuk asked with a salacious grin. Light's only response was to flick him a dismissive glance, attention taken by the computer.

"Ryuuzaki, agent of L. L? I don't recognise that organisation..." Intrigued, Light almost forgot that he had to waste his time pretending to study. He glanced half-heartedly through his revision notes before turning back to the computer, left hand scrawling names, nicknames, and consent fetishes into the Note as his right hand moved easily between keyboard and mouse.

Ryuk floated behind him, a fascinated spectator to the effortless multi-tasking. Each completed line gave him another spark of energy. At the rate the boy was going, he'd be powerful enough to challenge Lilith within a year!

His fun daydream of establishing himself as the new power over all incubi and succubi was disrupted by Light's startled reaction. "What - that can't be!"

"What can't?" he asked, wondering what had upset his human.

Light pointed at the screen, forgetting for a moment that Ryuk had no idea what he'd been looking at. "This!" He looked around to see Ryuk's blank confusion, and explained, "Apparently there's an unknown international detective who's only given the most important cases, who only takes the ones that interest him!"

"Huh. So?"

"So why is he studying Kougoukan instead of an actual criminal?" Light seethed.

"Ohhh." Ryuk grinned. "Guess you'll have to be more careful."

Light erased all traces of his hacking and shut down his computer, still fuming. "I've had enough of this. If this 'L' is going to hunt me just because I'm trying to make the world a better place, he'd better be prepared for me to hit back."

Ryuk's eyes lit up. "You mean you're gonna do something to him?"

Light sat back, arms folded. "Be careful, L. I'm going to find out who you really are, and when I do..."

Ryuk grinned harder. Light had been interesting already, in his way. He couldn't wait to see what the boy could really do with the Note, now that his incredible self-control seemed to have finally snapped.

L watched in surprise as Kougoukan's victims multiplied. However this ability worked, it seemed to be growing stronger, as Kougoukan consistently hit more targets worldwide.

"Something seems to have annoyed Kougoukan-chan," he murmured to himself. He felt somewhat annoyed to know that he wasn't responsible for whatever was upsetting the wrongdoer. He couldn't be; he'd yet to find anything that he could use against whoever it was. He wasn't quite willing just yet to let Yagami-san in on his suspicions regarding Light, and so he had been busy offering the man false leads while he decided on his plan of attack.

Kougoukan's latest actions were obviously a challenge to everyone who was trying to catch him, though, and so L felt that it was only his duty to send the FBI agents a hint that they should keep watch over the families of the more important and therefore more public law enforcement officers.

"Enjoy your present, Kougoukan-chan. Don't let it drive you to too excessive degrees of paranoia," he smirked. One finger crept to his mouth as he wondered how long it would be before Kougoukan retaliated.

Hopefully that retaliation would hand L something he could use.

 

Light surreptitiously exchanged unimpressed looks with Ryuk. The man who'd been following him for the past week was good, he had to admit, but Light's improved hearing and vision let him recognise a repetitive face in the crowd and a becoming-familiar footstep behind him.

"How're you going to handle this?" Ryuk asked. "Not like you can just walk over and ask for his name."

"And if I asked you to write it for me?" Light responded, curious as to the demon's answer. He had his own plans for how to deal with this aggravation, but it could be useful to know at a later date how Ryuk would respond...

As he'd expected, Ryuk just shook his head with a grin. "No can do. Even if I was willing, I haven't seen the guy's face. Means I don't know who to picture or what name to write."

Light raised an eyebrow, interested. "You need to see someone's face to know their name, then. So if someone is wearing a good-quality mask..."

"Guess you're gonna have to get creative here," Ryuk prodded.

Light smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm afraid this is going to take one small change and a very basic manoeuvre."

"Yeah? What?"

Light very smugly refused to answer. When he got home, he jotted a quick change in the Note, then hid it again and refused to fall for any of Ryuk's attempts to trick or goad answers out of him. "Be patient. You'll find out soon enough."

Ryuk grumbled. He felt like his curiousity was eating him alive - but at the same time, this kind of interest was the reason he'd dropped his Note in the first place. Or would have been, if he'd realised it was possible for a human with a Sex Note to be so fascinatingly unpredictable.

Light's coy glances suggested that he knew how valuable it was for him to be entertaining. Ryuk doubted he knew why, though - not when he was so willing to tease the incubus.

He waited impatiently. Light's quick note must have been the 'small change', so all that was left was the 'basic manoeuvre' and then he'd find out how his human planned on dealing with their shadow.

Ray Penber kept a respectable distance between himself and his target. It had been a week, and the boy had yet to do anything interesting. He went to school, then home, then cram school. He met up with schoolfriends semi-regularly, and seemed to be casually dating several girls.

Ray had watched over thirteen-year-olds with less predictable lives. He vaguely wondered how the kid managed not to slit his wrists out of sheer boredom. It said a lot that this, now, was the most interesting thing he'd seen the boy do - and it was just walking around lost in deep thought, apparently forgetting that he'd arranged to meet his friends in a few minutes at a place a good quarter of an hour in the other direction.

Unknown to him, Light was putting a lot of effort into maintaining his look of deep contemplation despite Ryuk's needling. "Hey, Light. You do know you meant to meet up with those guys at the arcade around now, right? Light? You're going the wrong way..."

Light suddenly jerked to a halt, checking his watch, and spun around to hurry the other way. Ray was caught between amusement and worry - the boy was coming closer, but trying to avoid him would be a lot more suspicious than risking being noticed.

Ray's attempt to dodge out of the distracted teen's way ended up putting him directly in his path. Light almost ran into him - their hands did touch, much to the boy's horror. He bowed, apologising furiously, and scurried off with a near-literal cloud of embarrassment hanging over him.

Ray watched him leave with some relief, and tried to convince himself that the near-miss wouldn't need to be included in his report.

 

"So what was that about?" Ryuk asked, bewildered by the pointless act.

Light smirked at him, and opened the Note with a flourish.

 

Ray Penber is now designated Agent01.  
Ryuk stared at the page, then looked up and stared at Light. "You got his name by bumping into him?"

He'd never seen Light look so smug. The boy flipped back a few pages to the change he'd refused to let Ryuk read:

 

Shine knows the face and true name of everyone he has skin-to-skin contact with.  
"It'll get tiresome, I'm sure, but it gives me another layer of protection - if I knew people's names from looking at them, L might make the connection between my seeing their faces and my being able to affect them, but with so much evidence that Kougoukan's powers have nothing to do with physical proximity why would anyone suspect this?"

"Huh." Ryuk was mildly impressed. Most humans went for seeing people's names, as Light had said.

Then again, most humans hadn't put themselves in a position where they needed to be careful not to show what they could do. Ryuk considered a few of the humans he'd given his Note to before, and amended his thought. Most of them didn't intentionally put themselves in that position.

He still had fond memories of the mess in Scotland a few centuries ago. That Laird had been so very unhappy about the 'warlock' on his lands... it had been hysterical. Especially since the 'warlock' never even thought of using the Note on him.

"I think it's time that I found out just how specific this can be," Light told him, idly running his fingers over the Note and then flipping it to a clean page.

Ryuk paused, conflicted. Should he read over Light's shoulder, or should he wait and be surprised by whatever was going to happen?

Ray looked up at the sign over the door, double-checking that he was at the right place. Reassured, he went in, scanning the customers' faces.

There. He made his way over, sliding into the booth opposite his contact.

"Any trouble?"

"None," Ray reassured him.

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile which he couldn't help returning. "How long will you be in Japan this time?"

"Well, I'm hoping to meet my fiancee's parents, so even if the job ends I'll be staying for a few weeks," Ray explained. The waitress approached, and they both ordered black coffee and light snacks before returning to their conversation.

"Your fiancee?"

He fished out a photograph and held it out. "Misora Naomi, soon to be Penber Naomi," he bragged.

"She's beautiful," was the sincere response.

"Smart, too," Ray told him. "I'm really lucky she chose me."

He nodded absently, pulling out a notebook and quickly writing a few lines, pausing in thought before adding something else. "Why not call her and see if we can go over? I'd love to meet her, she sounds incredible."

Ray wasn't sure if she'd be willing, but he dug out his phone and hit her number. "Hey, Naomi, would it be okay if I bring someone over?"

"What, not even a hello?" she teased. "Yes, it's fine."

"See you soon, beautiful," he told her before hanging up and reporting, "She says it's fine."

Light smiled at him. "Perfect. Let's go."

Gah. Posted late night. Just saw the formatting mistake.

===

 

Misora Naomi is now designated Fiancee.  
Naomi rubbed her arms as she watched the latest news, trying to ignore the creeping feeling on her skin from knowing that Ray was supposed to hunt down Kougoukan. There was something incredibly unnerving about knowing that there was someone out there who could control other people's bodies, and while she hadn't made any changes that were really malicious yet, there was nothing stopping her from it - and if she found out that there were people after her, who knew what she might do to them.

 

When Agent01 phones on December 20 to ask Fiancee whether he can bring someone over she will not find it suspicious. She will agree.  
Her cellphone suddenly went off. Naomi jumped a little, then fished it out, embarrassed by the brief flash of nerves.

It was Ray's number. She accepted the call, and he spoke straight away; "Hey, Naomi, would it be okay if I bring someone over?"

The background tension from knowing what job he was on vanished, making her dizzy with relief. "What, not even a hello? Yes, it's fine," she told him, not waiting for him to answer.

"See you soon, beautiful," he said, and hung up immediately. She rolled her eyes at the abrupt call and stood to look over their apartment. She didn't want to give whoever was coming a bad impression.

 

Fiancee trusts Shine wholeheartedly.  
She was a little surprised when their guest turned out to be the boy Ray had been keeping watch over in case Kougoukan turned on the families of important Japanese figures, but welcomed him in properly. He greeted her very politely, with a smile that was so bright she couldn't help returning it. She could feel the tension leaving her as her instincts declared him 'safe'. "Please, come in! I'm sorry our apartment is so small."

"Not at all," he reassured her as he came in.

She and Ray ended up sat together on one of the beds, Light facing them in a chair beside the small table. She was rather surprised when he immediately got out a notebook and began writing in it -

 

Fiancee and Agent01 do not connect Shine writing in the Sex Note with its effects. They do not care about it.  
\- but it wasn't important, just a little strange.

 

They answer Shine's questions honestly.  
"Why were you following me?" Light asked casually.

"I'm FBI," Ray explained, fishing out his ID and handing it over. Light looked it over before handing it back. "We were told by L to keep an eye on the families of important Japanese figures in case Kougoukan tried to use them."

Light tensed. "L? Why would he be involved?"

Ray shrugged. "He's not, really, but he got in contact with the bosses and suggested it, and it's not like we've found any clues we could follow to where Kougoukan is."

"You're after Kougoukan, then?" Light tilted his head, curious. Naomi blinked, reminded of a certain genius she met years ago... "What are your opinions of Kougoukan? Your personal opinions," he emphasised, eyes sharp and focussed.

"I don't really care one way or the other," Ray said casually. "I got sent after Kougoukan, so I'm looking, but that's just doing my job. It's not like Kougoukan's going to do anything to me; I'm not a rapist."

Light seemed unhappy with Ray's dismissive attitude, but it was too subtle for Ray to see it as Light looked to Naomi for her answer. "I - do approve of what Kougoukan's done so far," she said reluctantly, "but I can't help wondering if something - even if Kougoukan doesn't want to use this power for any bad reasons, what happens if someone else gets hold of it?" She grimaced. "Like some of the politicians behind the FBI's interest in finding Kougoukan."

Light nodded slowly. "They're interested in getting hold of Kougoukan for that. Not to stop what's being done?"

Ray laughed. "Even if they were, no one would ever admit it. The politicians love Kougoukan - say you support them, instant popularity with the voters! Declaring you wanted them to stop would be political suicide. Hell, saying that to the other agents would get you accused of being a child molester or something!"

Light was torn between puzzlement and disapproval. "Kougoukan is a political issue in America?"

"Kougoukan is a political issue everywhere," Ray told him condescendingly.

Naomi saw the flash of irritation in Light's eyes. "And everything is political in America," she added dryly.

"But your coworkers - your friends - they seem to approve of Kougoukan? Be neutral, at worst?"

Ray and Naomi looked at each other. "Yeah, sure," he said with a shrug.

Naomi smiled. "I have a friend in the Records Department, Emily Genoigne, who's been wishing loudly and frequently for Kougoukan to somehow get into the criminal database. I think she and a few friends have been trying to figure out a way to give Kougoukan a private back door to them."

Light's eyes half-closed, a satisfied smile curving his lips. Naomi felt a prickle of excitement from knowing that she'd given him an answer he liked.

It was a little strange how much importance she and Ray were putting on pleasing the teenager. Ray seemed a little jealous.

Light added something to his book.

 

Agent01 and Fiancee are not jealous or envious of each other, or about each other, with regards to Shine. They are both completely unselfconscious around him.  
Ray's momentary unhappiness vanished. Naomi leaned into him, and he hugged her to his side.

Light watched them with satisfaction. "Ray, do you think you could get hold of identification - real names and good-quality photographs - of the other agents in Japan without raising suspicion? And Naomi, could you find some way of arranging contact with these Kougoukan supporters you mentioned without your superiors at work finding out?"

They both nodded, thoughtfully. Light's smile grew. "That would be wonderful," he purred.

"We might have more trouble getting this past L, though," Naomi pointed out.

Light scowled at the reminder of L's interest. "Why is he hunting Kougoukan?"

"He doesn't like things that aren't under his control," Naomi said, rolling her eyes at the memories of trying to teach an unadulterated brat the basics of capoiera.

Light studied her. "That sounded like personal knowledge."

"Yes... I met him during a case in L.A." She tried not to notice Ray's withdrawal. He hated being reminded of her previous career.

Light frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked Ray.

"Nothing! I just don't like hearing about how my wife-to-be was such an incredible agent," Ray snapped, hating the defensive tone in his voice.

Light raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a complicated issue," he said neutrally. Ray shrugged.

"It's fine. It's - I love her, so I'll learn to deal with it."

"Mmmm. Are there any issues you have to learn to deal with?" Light asked Naomi.

She stared at the carpet. "No. I just have to get used to being a housewife instead of an FBI agent, that's all."

"Do you want to?" Light asked softly. "If you had the option of continuing to be an agent after getting married, would you choose it?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. I want to have a family with Ray, and to have a chance to enjoy it. I'm just... not sure how to accept it without being someone I'm not." She tried to ignore Ray's unhappiness with her answer.

Light looked at them both thoughtfully, and added another few lines in his book.

 

Agent01 is not jealous or envious of Fiancee's skills, abilities, or history. Instead, he is proud that such an incredible woman chose him. Fiancee is satisfied with being a housewife, but does not lose any of her skills or knowledge. Ray is happy to accept her advice, and she is comfortable giving it when appropriate.  
Something in her head seemed to twist and thunk into place. She blinked, raising her hand to her skull, and saw Ray have a similar reaction.

The realisation was almost as much of a shock as whatever had changed in her mind. "You're Kougoukan," she whispered, staring at the calm teenager in front of her. The words weren't scared or threatening, to the surprise of a part of her that was safely distant from what was happening, just a vocalisation of her sudden realisation.

He inclined his head slightly. His golden eyes were solemn as he watched her and her fiance. "Is that a problem?"

She shook her head immediately. "What did you just do to me? To us?" she corrected herself, glancing at Ray. He wasn't annoyed at her for speaking out of turn, not the way he normally was - the way he used to be...? Instead, he just added his own question, one that was just as important as hers. "And why?"

"I felt I owed you something for giving me the answers I need. So..." he shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. "I thought that getting rid of your jealousy," he looked at Ray, "and helping you be satisfied with being a housewife," he looked to Naomi, "would be the best things I could do for you."

Naomi blinked, searching her feelings. The same drive and fascination she'd always felt for her work as an agent was still there, but now she felt a new serenity when she thought of her projected future. 

Ray swept a hand over his face. "It worked," he admitted, sounding dazed. "It - damn, I can't believe how dumb I've been about this stuff." He reached for Naomi again, hugging her closer.

"You aren't the only one," she admitted, kissing him. He kissed back hungrily, and she pulled his tie loose as he slid her turtleneck up, fingers skating over her bared skin -

Light coughed, standing up. "I'll see myself out," he offered.

Naomi turned her head towards him, making Ray switch from her lips to her neck. "Why?"

Ray drew back just long enough to agree. "There's no reason for you to go." He grinned the little-boy grin that had first charmed her. "We owe you some more thanks," he looked back to her, "don't you agree?"

She nodded mock-seriously. "You've given us more than a few lines of information could pay for. We need to repay you so that the scales are even."

Light's blush, together with his wide eyes, made him truly look the teenager he was for the first time in their conversation. "Ah - that's - really not necessary," he protested, his eyes flickering from their inviting expressions to their rapidly-undressing hands and back again.

Naomi drew herself up, pouting as she posed in Ray's arms. "Aren't you interested in me?"

Ray shrugged his shirt off and held a hand out to Light. "I'm not into men, but I'm willing to share with you."

Light's brows drew together slightly. "With me..." he muttered. He glanced back at the notebook.

 

Agent01 and Fiancee are not jealous or envious of each other, or about each other, with regards to Shine. They are both completely unselfconscious around him.  
He steeled himself and looked back to them.

The breath left him in a rush as he found himself staring at a live porn scene. Ray had lost his trousers in the few seconds Light was looking away, and was now lying back beneath a very naked Naomi, both hands full of her breasts.

"I just need to write something." He swallowed and scrawled something.

 

Fiancee enjoys anal sex. Her anus is clean, and she is never hurt or injured by anal sex, regardless of the amount of preparation.  
He stood up and stripped, folding his clothes and setting them neatly on the chair. Then, finally, he joined them on the bed.

Naomi giggled as she felt him behind her. Ray grinned, hands still massaging her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples in time with his thrusts into her. "Come on," he said breathlessly, and she raised her ass in invitation.

 

The immediate pressure made her eyes widen, but there was no pain, so she relaxed around it. She panted as he sank deeper, Ray staring up at her with impressed eyes as he felt the head of Light's cock press against his and then go past. "Damn, Light, you're huge," he gasped.

 

Light pressed his forehead against her back as he completely buried himself in her. "Thanks," he managed, wryly. "Is this okay, Naomi?"

 

Naomi moaned, rolling her hips as she adjusted to the feeling of being filled twice. "Really good," she managed. 

 

Taking it as encouragement, Light started moving with her. Naomi couldn't help arching back, and Ray took advantage of her movement to bend up and start kissing her breasts. She tightened around him, pleased when it made her tighten around Light too, and sped up her tempo. Here and now, making love to her husband-to-be, she couldn't quite tell why they'd never had a threesome before - it felt incredible, having a second body moving above and inside her, a second pair of lips kissing her back, a second cock filling her -

 

She tilted her head back, trying to reach and kiss Light in thanks for this new experience, but the angle was all wrong. Ray laughed as he saw what she was trying to do, and surged up, one hand going behind her back to catch Light's head and pull him into position to share a kiss over her shoulder.

 

Light's startled noise was muffled by Ray's lips. Naomi giggled again, grinding against her two lovers as Ray fell back.

 

"I thought you weren't -?" Light tried to ask.

 

"Just a thank-you kiss," Ray said, waving it away. Naomi had to kiss him herself for that, lingering and - she suspected - with a great deal more tongue. She sighed into Ray's mouth as Light slid one hand down below her stomach to play with her clitoris for a few blissful moments before going further and feeling where Ray was filling her, deft fingers stroking over her tightly-stretched pussylips and making her groan.

 

"Not fair," she protested, "You'll make me come too fast."

 

"Can't be too fast," Light mumbled.

 

"You know I love watching you come," Ray whispered eagerly, his own fingers joining Light's. Beseiged on both sides, she surrendered, clenching around them both as she cried out her pleasure. Caught in the moment, Ray slammed himself into her as deep as he could, and behind her Light growled speechlessly as he matched their rhythms. Both of them coming inside her was the final touch of perfection to the experience.

 

Light withdrew, slipping away and out of the bed. "May I please use your shower?"

 

"Go ahead." "Feel free." They both answered at once, more interested in cuddling each other than paying attention to what he might be doing in their home.

 

Light smiled wryly and pulled the covers up over them.

Light showered with brisk efficiency, borrowing a towel when he was done and roughly scrubbing at his hair. He hadn't meant for this to happen...

He strode over to his clothes. Naomi and Ray were being silly together, giving him the unnerving sensation of being completely invisible.

It was a good thing that his interference hadn't damaged their relationship, he told himself firmly. He dressed, tucked the Note safely away, and looked for a pad of paper. Finding one by the telephone, he jotted down the address of an email account he'd made specifically for Kougoukan.

"When you have the information, send it to this address," he said to them, lowering his voice in a subconscious effort not to intrude.

"We will," Naomi said. Ray just gave him a thumb's-up. Naomi continued, "Would you like me to tell you about L?"

Light couldn't help jumping at the offer. "Would you write it down and send it to the same address?"

She nodded with a satisfied smile, then gave a muffled shriek as Ray decided he was recovered enough and rolled them both over.

Light turned away hurriedly. "I'll lock the door behind me and post the key through the mailslot."

He wasn't sure either of them heard him.

Ryuk laughed as he floated along behind Light. "Well, you might have taken your time, but having a threesome for your first Sex Note-related sex is a pretty good score! When're you going to see them again?"

"I'm not," Light said.

Ryuk hung in midair for a moment. "Huh?" Light carried on down the street with the same busy-yet-casual speed. Ryuk lunged after him, ignoring his usual game of weaving between the unknowing pedestrians in favour of catching up with his bewildering human as fast as possible. "What? Why not? They're gorgeous, they're eager, they're willing -"

"They're boring."

"So use the Sex Note!"

Light snorted. "I wasn't talking about their physical skills. Did you hear Ray? 'I don't really care.' What he meant was that he didn't think about it, he just - it wasn't even blind acceptance, he didn't notice there was something to accept! How can someone be so -" he shook his head, unable to find a word. "And Naomi was a little more interesting, but she loves him, and that means they have enough in common for her to feel on an equal footing with him." Light shook his head again, fixing Ryuk with a dark sneer. "If I wanted to stick my dick in something that wouldn't refuse and couldn't understand me, I'd have bought a blow-up doll."

Ryuk blinked, a little surprised. "You coulda changed them," he offered.

Light sighed, looking tired. "What for? I'd just be destroying their lives. They've got friends and families who they care about. Making them see everyone around them as unbearably stupid... making them something their friends and families can't understand, can't really connect with..."

"You connect with your family," Ryuk pointed out.

Light's expression turned uglier. "You really think so? I show them what they want to see, and I get applauded for it. My mother wants her perfect family, my father -" he cut himself off.

"And your sister?"

The ugliness drained away, leaving a weariness that Ryuk had never seen on any of his previous humans. It looked uncomfortably close to the expression incubi had when they needed to drop their Sex Note, when they felt like the whole world was just more of the same and the effort to feed wasn't worth the result. "She accepts me. That's not the same as understanding me."

Ryuk couldn't find words to respond. He soared higher, absently twisting himself through various acrobatics as he tried to come up with something to say. He had to get Light out of this funk, or Light might stop being so amusing.

Light glanced up at him, lips curving in a wistful smile. "I used to dream of having wings," he murmured.

Ryuk plummeted to hang directly over his head. "You can now! Trust me, the Sex Note can do that -"

Light snorted. "I'd have to make them unnoticable. I'd have to make myself unnoticable while I was flying. I'd have to sneak away and steal a few minutes just to have a chance... The point of flying was supposed to be freedom. Not giving myself something else that has to be hemmed around with rules and lies."

A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Maybe when I'm in university..."

"Maybe in university you'll find someone with no friends and no family who you can change!" Ryuk suggested hopefully. He wanted to see what Light would do with a proper harem, like the other Sex Note users!

Light rolled his eyes. "Sure, Ryuk, there'll be people with no friends and no family who'll ask me to change them."

In two different parts of Japan, a bleached-blonde model and a reclusive detective both sneezed simultaneously.

Merry Christmas!  
To: Messenger@xxxxxx.xx  
From: rp103@aol.com  
25/12/2003

3 Attachments

File 1 coworkers.rtf  
File 2 Contacts.pdp  
File 3 L.txt

Hope you enjoy your presents!

xxx

Light smiled as he read the email. He quickly saved the files in a nest of hidden subdirectories till they were as secure as he could manage, then sat back with a pleased grin. The Yagamis didn't celebrate Christmas, so these files were technically his first ever Christmas present. "They're exactly what I wanted."

 

L flexed his toes and glared at the mask lying on the table in front of him. It was getting on for two weeks, and Kougoukan didn't seem to have noticed the FBI agents in Japan. The agent assigned to watch Yagami Light hadn't reported or given indications of anything suspicious, unless the mundanity of his reports could be considered suspicious in itself.

L rather thought it could, but he wasn't sure whether it meant that Light was aware of his observer and was more patient than L had given him credit for, or that he had somehow suborned the agent following him and forced or persuaded him to make false reports.

Either way, it was time for L to use the advantage he got from having Light followed by this particular agent.

He scooped up the mask, one which the agent's fiancee would be very familiar with, and stood up. Watari should be bringing the agent and his fiancee here any moment now.

 

Ray exchanged disbelieving looks with Naomi as they were shepherded into a rather nice hotel suite. 'Is this guy for real?' he mouthed.

Naomi, recognising the way they were being treated, rolled her eyes. 'It's L.'

'Seriously?'

She nodded, fighting a grin at the exaggerated disbelief on his face. She had to keep her behaviour professional, she told herself firmly.

Eyeing the all too familiar pile of cakes and scribbled-on table, she grimaced and admitted to herself that she was going to fail, but she still had to try.

A familiar figure in a very familiar mask looked up from playing with his toes and said in monotone English, "I want you to clarify some things about your report on Yagami Light."

Ray just stared. The manservant behind them coughed into his hand. "Mr. Penber, this is L."

"He already knows. Naomi told him."

Naomi leaned against Ray, muttering, "I thought when I met him that he was doing this as an attempt to psych me out because I was the only female agent on the team, but it seems like this is the only way he knows to - well - socialise."

"Ssssh!"

She looked at him in surprise. The look on his face reminded her of the time she made a joke at debriefing just before the head of that FBI branch entered the room - desperate to laugh and not daring to.

During her first meeting with L, she'd been too on edge to really see how ridiculous his behaviour was. After that, she'd been annoyed and frustrated by turns. This was the first time she'd been at ease enough to find it amusing.

Even with his face covered by the mask, both of the agents could tell L was glaring at them. He wasn't used to being greeted with stifled laughter by people who knew how powerful he was.

Ray cleared his throat. "So, what was it you wanted to know?"

"Your reports are very bland. I find it hard to believe that a seventeen-year-old would truly have such an all-encompassing routine."

Ray sighed. "You and me both. The most exciting thing I've seen him do is almost be late meeting his friends on the 17th." He pulled a face. "And it stood out enough that I can tell you the date. That kid's got problems."

L leaned forwards. "Of what kind?"

Ray shrugged. "Terminal boredom? I mean, if he hasn't, there's probably something seriously wrong with his head."

Naomi sighed at him. "That sort of routine has nothing to do with boredom. It's about wanting to control something in your life, which means that he doesn't feel he has control somewhere else. It might be a reaction to Kougoukan - he's scared that this outside force which he can't affect might change him, so he's putting all his efforts into reassuring himself that he can affect his own life."

L nodded. "Naomi-san has a very clear understanding of the psychology. As she did when she helped me on the LABB case."

Ray nodded with an embarrassed smile. "Yeah. She's better at seeing connections like that than I am." He grinned. "I'm lucky to have her as a consultant, huh?"

"Consultant?" The mask tilted. "Most men would feel emasculated by being outdone at their own job by their female lover. I am impressed that you are able to overlook the questions this must raise about your own abilities."

Neither of them could quite believe what they'd just heard. "I'm sorry, did you just try to make us feel that Ray shouldn't be willing to listen to me?" Naomi asked slowly.

L didn't have the decency to pretend remorse. "It was indicated in his profile. Clearly, something has changed since his last review." He added with the same lack of emphasis, "It is interesting to note that this change happened after he was assigned to find the person or persons responsible for the alteration of a great number of people."

Ray was about to start yelling at the implication that Kougoukan must be involved for him to be reasonable about his fiancee's skills, but Naomi stopped him with a hand to his wrist. "Would this have something to do with your decision to call us here?"

Instead of answering, L continued, "And you yourself must have noticed that he has been changed. The Naomi I recall working with would not allow such an obvious alteration to go unmarked, and would certainly not leave it be simply because it made her life easier... Therefore you must have been changed, also. Either at the same time or very close to it."

"Did you have us brought here just so you could accuse us of - something, or did you have a reason?" Naomi asked coldly.

L went back to playing with his toes. "I had hoped to gain some useful information from you, but it is clear that you are both compromised and cannot be trusted to provide accurate data."

"How's this supposed to have happened?" Ray challenged him. "By osmosis?"

"If Kougoukan's effects were in some way infectious the spread pattern would be incredibly different, Ray-san," L said unconcernedly. "I shall have to see whether the rest of the agents in Japan have been similarly compromised. Goodbye."

They found themselves on the street in front of the hotel, blinking at each other. "He's probably put some kind of tracking device or bugs on us," Naomi grumbled. "How did I manage to forget how frustrating he is?"

Ray just shook his head slowly, eyes wide. "Let's hope this doesn't kill our careers," he said worriedly.

They didn't dare say it out loud, but they both knew they were thinking the same thing: Let's hope this doesn't lead him to Light.

L glared at the table, mind working furiously. This should have been easy; use the fiance's envy of Naomi's abilities to drive him into doing something reckless, and watch Light's response to it for clues. He'd expected Ray to become careless while shadowing Light and accidentally reveal himself, and then the taskforce would be attacked. Instead, the taskforce had been discovered and suborned within a fortnight, and one of his hidden lines of attack had been destroyed.

He wished, again, that there was some physical sign of Kougoukan's effects, so that he could make a timeline. As it was... He paused, eyes widening and then narrowing. As it was, for all he knew the person who chose the agents sent to Japan could have already been under Kougoukan's control, and chosen agents who were the same.

"No," L told himself firmly. The probability of that was only 8%. If he allowed himself to be sidetracked by following up outside possibilities like that he could end up spending his entire life chasing ghosts while Kougoukan laughed at him. The most likely chain of events was that Light was Kougoukan, Light had somehow noticed his tail before L was prepared for him to, and Light had then suborned his tail and those around him, including his fiancee.

But he had no way of proving it. Suggesting that FBI agents should start undergoing weekly psychological profiling would just foster suspicion within that organisation without doing anything to improve his chances of catching Kougoukan.

His glare intensified. This had been the first round of his battle against Kougoukan... and he'd lost.

"Kougoukan-kun had better enjoy his victory," he muttered, snatching up a pastry and tearing at it with his teeth, "because it will be his only one."

 

Light rolled his eyes as Sayu cheered the latest members of the red team, pretending that he wasn't watching them more avidly than normal. Self-control and skilled acting were all that had kept him from being seriously embarrassed by his new libido, and it didn't help that he found himself just as distracted by the men as by the women.

It also didn't help that Ryuk was hanging over him making lewd comments like, "Now that's a mouth made to suck cock!" and "Yeah, let's see that ass jiggle!"

He glanced over as his father shifted uncomfortably in his own seat, wondering for a horrified moment if he'd realised what sort of thing Light was thinking. Seeing the distant frown on Soichiro's face, he realised that the man was still thinking about his work.

Light hid a frown as he looked back at the TV. His father's workaholic tendencies often made him a little uncomfortable with leaving the job for the New Year, but he was normally relaxed by now. Apparently he couldn't quite convince himself that Kougoukan was an urgent enough threat for him to stay on the job, but couldn't make himself stop thinking about the case, either.

Suddenly, the singers seemed to be a lot less distracting, but Light tried to pay attention to them instead of the uneasiness in his stomach. He'd already decided that he wasn't going to be swayed from his course. If his father wanted to waste his time going in circles, that was his problem. Light was doing the right thing.

The commercials came up, and he escaped to the kitchen with the excuse of getting more snacks. He stared at his hands as if they didn't belong to him as they pulled a bag of crisps out of the cupboard. Why was he doing this? Why was he sitting in front of the television watching a show he didn't particularly care about, when he could be - should be - working to save people?

Mind made up, he strode back into the living room, crisps tucked under his arm. "I'm going to go study."

"Liiiight!" Sayu protested. "You can't go now! You'll miss who wins!"

He grinned at her. "With how loudly you'll yell? No way."

She stuck her tongue out at him. He ruffled her hair, dodging her attempt to swat him in retaliation, and headed upstairs.

Behind him, Sayu slumped on the sofa. Sachiko and Soichiro exchanged worried glances, Light's actions drawing Soichiro out of his introspection. "It's good that he's taking the exams seriously," Sachiko said, trying to convince herself.

"Hmm. He shouldn't feel that he needs to give up everything else for it, though," Soichiro said.

"Maybe if you weren't making so obvious you want to, he wouldn't," Sayu muttered, too low for either of them to hear her.

 

Sayu paused at her brother's door as she made her way to bed. She doubted he'd be asleep yet, and there was a private tradition of theirs to be filled.

She used their private knock, and smiled at the sudden clatter of Light tidying up. She was the only one who knew that he tended to leave half-read books strewn about when he was in the middle of studying, for ease of cross-reference, and he'd been mortified when she found out.

Light didn't care for people knowing about him, she reflected, smile fading. Not really knowing, knowing about all the little things like his paranoia about people getting into his room, or the fact that he hated sweets and passed them on to her whenever he could get away with it, or even his secretly preferring a more expensive brand of crisps than the one their mother bought.

He might be the most popular boy in school, but Sayu thought he was also one of the most alone.

She grinned at him as the door opened. Light smiled back, stepping back to wave her in. 

"I thought you were going to bed," he said with a teasing smile.

"Light-nii!" she hissed as she hurried in before their parents could see her. "You know you're always my first conversation of the new year!"

He laughed softly as she bounced on his bed, not hearing the voice that grumbled, "What, that's why you stopped talking to me an hour ago? So she'd be your 'first conversation'? That's not even a real thing people keep track of!"

"If you bounce on my bed like that, our parents will notice, and your first conversation of the new year will come to a very abrupt end," Light pointed out, speaking over the inaudible grumbles of the shinigami. Sayu pouted, slumping with disappointment. "Don't think I'm going to fall for that look," he chided. "Remember who taught you it!"

The reminder made her grin. "So, what'cha been doing? We both know you're not really spending all your time studying."

He shrugged, glancing tellingly at his computer. "I've been looking into Kougoukan, seeing what I can find out."

Sayu scowled, folding her arms. Kougoukan, Kougoukan, it was all anyone talked about any more! "I hate Kougoukan."

He looked startled. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes. It was obvious! "Because all he's done is ruin my life! He made you and Dad fight, and you never fight, and he's keeping Dad at work all the time and even though Dad came home for New Year we all know he didn't really want to and -"

"You said 'he'," Light interrupted, staring at her. "Why 'he'?"

"Come on! He's acting just like you when you try to protect me! It's obviously a guy!"

Light's stare became more intent. The unheard voice perked up. "Well, this is interesting. Sounds like she might kno~ow..."

"If he's trying to protect you, shouldn't you be grateful for it?"

"Pff! Like I need his protection, when I've got you and Dad," she snorted, shoving the idea away with one hand. "He should just butt out of other people's business."

Light frowned. "But what about the girls who don't have people who'll defend them?"

Sayu valiantly muffled the scream in her throat. What did a bunch of hypothetical girls who neither of them had ever met matter? This was her life being screwed up by Kougoukan's refusal to accept that her Dad knew better than him!

"You're really overidealistic, you know that?"

To the background of raucous laughter that only he could hear, Light answered coolly, "I'm starting to learn it."

Ryuk rolled his eyes as his human did some more research on the computer. It had been funny when he argued with his sister, but that was three days ago, and since then Light had metaphorically buried himself in writing in the Note, only sparing a carefully-calculated minimum time for interacting with other humans. The multitasking had become a lot less interesting when it seemed like it was only used for one task.

Trying to get a reaction, Ryuk twisted and stretched, showing off his muscles and flexibility. After constantly using the Note for almost three months, most humans would be drooling puddles of need at the display.

Light didn't even notice it.

"What're you doing?" Ryuk asked, bored and curious. Light glanced at him dismissively before returning his attention to his computer screen.

"Experimenting."

"Yeah?" Ryuk leaned over his shoulder. "With what?"

"The Note." Light's tone of voice added the 'obviously' very well without any need for it to be said out loud.

"No kidding." Ryuk drifted one hand over Light's arm in a subtle caress, feeling torn between irritation and amusement when Light's only reaction was to swat at it absently as if it were no more important than an annoying fly. The kid's self-control was unreal.

Light knew better than to risk pushing Ryuk's temper too far, though, so his swat was followed by a better explanation. "I wanted to see whether the Note can affect people's perceptions without being primed for them." Seeing the blank look on Ryuk's face, he sighed and clarified, "If I put 'Everyone treats this as normal' or 'No one notices any changes' -"

"It doesn't work," Ryuk filled in a little condescendingly.

"As expected; though I did find out that it doesn't invalidate the rest of the instructions. I wanted to see if there were any loopholes." Light tapped the Note absently. "I also wanted to see just how far the changes can go against 'natural or biological laws'. Not that I can risk going too far with those tests..."

"Why not?" Ryuk pouted. That sounded like the sort of thing that would be fun, and he'd bet that Light would come up with things none of his other humans ever had!

Light cast him an annoyed look. "Because I have to keep it within the limits of what the person agrees to, and I don't want to risk something too outlandish. People would panic - and I bet L would take advantage of it to turn opinion against Kougoukan."

Ryuk ignored the mention of L for a moment. "You're getting people to agree to being changed?"

Light raised a condescending eyebrow. "Don't tell me that in however many centuries you've been observing humans' sexuality you haven't realised that there are people who would agree to the most bizarre changes." He grimaced. "Though I hadn't realised just how many of them there are."

"Huh." Ryuk leaned over Light's shoulder to read the Note, curious to see what he'd been doing.

 

Kennet Bachoi is designated gA3. gA3 is whichever gender zie feels hermself to be, and is accepted as such by the people around herm. Zie is only capable of and only enjoys consensual sex with other adults.

Samuel Tarris is designated gE2. gE2 is in perfect health and has no interest in smoking. He is only capable of and only enjoys consensual sex.

Petra Davens is designated gA4. gA4 is a man with short blond hair and blue eyes. His family and friends do not see any changes. He is only capable of and only enjoys consensual sex with other adults.

Malin Landvik is designated gD1. gD1 is only capable of and only enjoys consensual sex with other adults. gD1 has always had green eyes.

Sera Giannovichi is designated gE3. gE3 is in perfect health and has two healthy arms and hands. She is left-handed. She is only capable of and only enjoys consensual sex.

 

"So what's the change with those two?" Ryuk asked, puzzled and bored.

"Which?" Ryuk tapped gE2 and gE3. "Oh. Group E are injured or disabled. I'll be testing a different loophole with them in about a week or so." Light smiled at the thought. "I'm expecting it to be rather more successful..."

Ryuk snorted. "Not likely."

"No?" Light glanced at Ryuk again, this time with badly-hidden superiority. "We'll have to see, won't we?"

Kougoukan Credited With Miracle Cure! Today, an amazing new side of Kougoukan's abilities has been shown, as a severely ill twenty-two year old awoke this morning entirely cured! Samuel Tarris was diagnosed with...

An eager crowd gathered around a pretty woman stood at the door of an ordinary house. One reporter called out to her, "Are you Kenya Bachoi?"

"Yes-"

"Is it true that -"

"WHORE!" someone off-camera yelled. 

"What?" The reporter looked around. "Get that lunatic out of here -"

The man yelled at Kenya as he was dragged away, "Selling your soul to the Devil! YOU'LL ROT IN HELL FOR THIS!"

Kougoukan is our salvation!

L stared blankly at the world news. Kougoukan's powers had clearly grown far beyond his expectations, but he seriously doubted that the consequences of this new set of moves had been thought through. Everyone touched by Kougoukan's - new? - power had become a target for every bigot out there.

"I expected better of Kougoukan-kun," he told Watari.

Watari made a considering noise. L cast a dismissive glance at the results of an ongoing search for websites about Kougoukan - currently there were a fairly equal number of people calling him a 'God' or a 'demon'. "Either he did not allow for unpleasant responses to his actions, or he did not care what would happen to those affected by them. Neither is a promising sign."

Watari hummed in agreement. "Although..." he reached over and tapped one screen, showing a blog entry from one of Kougoukan's... test subjects?

IT WORKED!

Let me just start by saying that I didn't expect this to work. I mean, come on - Hi, I'm Kougoukan, would you let me test my powers on you? Welcome to the weirdoes corner of the Internet, don't call back, and remember not to give them a way to find you. But I'd just lost the court case against my ex-boss, had to leave my apartment (again) - I figured I didn't have that much left to lose.

And man, am I glad I took the chance. I guess the way it played out helped some - 'this is what I'm trying, this is what I expect, please be careful' - BTW, that last part? Direct quote. So we had the discussion about me trying for SRS and being told I wasn't healthy enough for the surgery (no mention of why, just 'Nope! Not happening, sucker!') and what changes I'd like, and how careful I'd have to be (again, quote - I'm thinking that mess with those poor working girls got someone a little panicky) and I agreed to the oh-so-hard of passing on how I'm doing in a week or two.

Seriously. That's the whole of the price. 'Let me know how you're doing.'

I'm not sure how Kougoukan did this, but I don't honestly care. It's been done. Some total stranger on the Internet gave me something I've needed all my life, and it is marvellous. And from the news, I'm not the only one getting a demonstration of it.

If you're thinking of asking Kougoukan to do you a favour, though, there's something I've gotta pass on - Kougoukan's trying with stuff like defects, but whatever this power is, it can't work on children. Not 'might not'. Can't.

Pretty sure I don't want to know how that got figured out...

L rolled his eyes. "As 'SparklingStrong' pointed out at the beginning of this post, he or she did not believe that the offer was real, making the whole of their interaction ethically dubious." He silently acknowledged and dismissed the hypocrisy of his accusation. He had done similar, or worse, during his cases - but none of his actions had such inescapable consequences for the people involved. 

"Yes, I see," Watari said. "Does this mean you won't be offering Kougoukan a chance to work for you after all?"

L's thumb nudged between his lips as he considered. "I suppose it will depend on Kougoukan-kun's response to the attacks that his - hmm - experimental subjects will doubtless be subjected to." He nipped his thumb in annoyance. "Regardless, this is clearly Kougoukan-kun moving to the next stage of whatever plan he has. Given the situation, I will require a larger number of operatives. After seeing how easily the FBI were suborned, it would be best to have a small group under my direct supervision. If nothing else, I can hope to observe the means by which Kougoukan-kun neutralises them."

Watari looked politely dubious.

L chewed his thumb viciously. "I must become directly involved with the police." He yanked his hand away from his mouth. "Call Yagami-san so that L can have him arrange a small taskforce for Ryuuzaki to command."

Watari's dubious look deepened. "Very well." As he moved to obey, he wondered if Kougoukan had the slightest idea how badly he had managed to aggravate L - and if he had any idea how dangerous that was going to be for him.


End file.
